Requiem
by Immortal-Nemesis
Summary: La tristesse rend vieux avant l'heure. Ce soir, Hermione porte tous les âges du monde. Pour elle, désormais la vie ne se résumera plus qu'à un regard acier et à la salle d'un bar miteux. La vraie misère est la misère de l'âme.


**Requiem**

23 heures environ. Hermione Granger était des derniers à arpenter les rues de Londres ce 23 décembre, alors qu'une neige fine et humide apposait son linceul glacial sur les pavés. Il faisait froid. Il faisait triste. Il faisait seul. Elle revenait de son restaurant favoris où elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle se faisait plaquer. Abattue, elle traînait ses bottes de cuir pensivement dans la boue des trottoirs. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Sa vie sentimentale n'était qu'un pitoyable échec. Et en poussant plus loin, on pouvait même dire que sa vie était un échec, dans le fond. Aux yeux de son entourage, elle était l'exemple même de la réussite, et pourtant. Professionnellement, elle avait réussi ses études, était aujourd'hui une avocate renommé dans la partie de la défense moldue contre sorcier. Financièrement ? Elle habitait un appartement meublé avec goût, possédait une bibliothèque enviée des collectionneurs. Familialement ? Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle, ses oncles et ses tantes la citaient comme le modèle suprême. Et pourtant, sa vie n'était un flot vide de sens et plein d'ennui. Parce qu'elle était seule. A en mourir. Elle s'était mariée avec Ronald Weasley en pensant l'aimer, et il l'avait plaquée au bout de deux ans de relation plate et insipide pour s'en aller avec cette garce de Lavande Brown, et aujourd'hui ils correspondaient tout à fait aux sondages de la famille idéale avec leur grande maison, leur piscine, leur grand jardin, leur chien et leur deux enfants. Par la suite, elle avait enchaîné les amourettes foireuses avec des anciens de Poudlard, ou des collègues de bureau. Sans résultat autre qu'un plaquage douloureux, et deux pots de crème glacée Häagen-Dazs avec des mouchoirs en regardant _Love Actually_.

Ce soir, c'était Cormac McLaggen qui l'avait lâchée après trois mois de comédie. Car c'était bien une comédie, une des plus tristes qui soit. Elle avait fini par se donner à cet abruti dans l'espoir de tromper un peu la mortelle solitude qui posait son lourd manteau sur ses épaules. Elle était prête à tout pour entendre du bruit dans son appartement en rentrant, pour ne plus se coucher seule dans ses draps glacés qui par leur seule température semblaient se moquer d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé la courtiser sans même se donner la peine de simuler un quelconque jeu de chat et de la souris, elle avait rendu les armes rapidement. Et après trois mois de machisme forcené teinté de l'éternel ennui, il la plaquait à deux jours des fêtes, dans son restaurant préféré. Et sans avoir la galanterie de payer pour deux en signe de vague regret. Déambulant toujours dans les rues vides, Hermione n'avait même pas le goût de pleurer. Elle ne ressentait que cette vague résignation des vieilles filles, celles qui savent que la vie sera toujours ainsi, un bateau infini ne faisant escale qu'aux déceptions les plus fades. Par dessus le marché, elle allait passer le Réveillon seule devant sa cheminée avec ses chaussettes vides pendant lamentablement dans l'âtre puisqu'elle était censée passer ce moment avec Cormac et sa famille. Sa famille à elle était à l'étranger pour les vacances allant profiter des pistes de ski françaises avec toutes la smala de petits cousins et de petites cousines. Elle n'avait plus qu'à manger une part de bûche le regard perdu dans les flammes pendant que la montre qu'elle lui destinait se consumerait lentement à défaut d'orner le poignet de son propriétaire initial. _« Et joyeux Noël surtout. »_ se murmura-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle continuait sa lente marche funèbre, sans regarder où ses pas la menaient. Elle n'avait qu'une vague conscience des rues qui défilait sur ses côtés. Elle s'engouffrait dans l'une, puis dans l'autre, sans se soucier d'arriver à rentrer chez elle après. Elle était à présent dans une petite ruelle sombre, qui lui aurait semblé peu avenante si jamais elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. _« Je vais finir seule avec un vieux chat, quelle aubaine. »_ Relevant la tête de ses élucubrations grisâtres elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent dans le quartier de Soho. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir marché si longtemps. Au loin, elle entendit le carillon annonçant qu'il était une heure du matin. _« Établissons un bilan. La trentaine, un boulot qui ne m'apporte même plus le moindre frisson, cinq kilos de trop, célibataire à temps partiel et la perspective d'une vie seule et morose dans un appartement modèle Ikéa plutôt que personnel. Je suis la Bridget Jones de du monde magique. »_ Elle se surprit à éprouver l'envie de boire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione la sage. Hermione le modèle. Hermione la pauvre fille. Ses pas l'avaient arrêtée devant un bar miteux. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un bar à strip-tease. Masculin. Un endroit délabré et fade. Cela lui allait parfaitement. Elle décida d'aller contre sa raison et entra. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner au milieu de pauvres hères aussi seuls et abandonnés qu'elle.

L'endroit ressemblait à tout établissement miteux des pauvres ruelles londoniennes. Un plancher de bois sombre usé recouvrait la petite surface intérieure. Une scène avec une barre de pôle danse se dressait au milieu de la salle, et était entourée de petite table et de chaises, aussi sales que le sol, et un bar était présent à droite de l'entrée, tenu par un homme gominé à l'air blasé. Seules six personnes était présentes dans la petite salle. Six hommes, à l'air aviné et ahuri, le nez tombant dans leurs chopes de bière. Hermione s'installa sur un des piètres tabourets du bar, se demandant vaguement si elle tombait si bas qu'elle allait rentrer complètement bourrée au point de se réveiller à côté d'un inconnu qui se ferait la belle sans même prendre un café. Elle commanda d'une voix plate un verre de gin, sec, sans glaçon. Le garçon lui servit cela avec le même regard fatigué que les autres clients. La première gorgée lui arracha la gorge. Elle avait presque envie de dire au barmaid de lui laisser la bouteille. Presque. Elle ne se sentait même pas triste, ce n'était pas tout à fait le mot. Plutôt vide, atrocement vide, la tête comme dans du coton, et ressentant cette espèce d'impression d'irréalité que l'on subit lorsque le cerveau décide qu'il démissionne pour un instant. La vie ne semblait plus que se résumer à cela. Elle enleva doucement sa parka, avec des gestes d'animal blessé qui n'ose trop remuer ses membres de peur de tomber en morceau. Elle regarda sa pauvre robe de dentelle noire, ses bas et ses bottes de la même couleur. En dessous, elle avait enfilé un porte-jarretelle de dentelle noire et émeraude. Elle l'avait acheté dans l'optique d'une nuit suave. _« Quelle idiote. »_ Elle entendit vaguement une voix en coulisse annoncer une danse à venir, de la part d'un certain _Klaus_.

Lorsque les projecteurs blafards se braquèrent sur la scène, elle daigna relever ses yeux de son verre. Elle ressentait ce besoin de contempler la misère qu'ont les désespérés pour se persuader qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux, et surtout, qu'il y a des situations pires que la leur. Le besoin de relativiser. Ou de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Un corps s'avança et commença ses lents mouvements cherchant à mettre en valeur son corps dans l'espoir d'en tirer un bon prix. Au départ, elle ne le regardait qu'à demi, puis, elle focalisa ses pensées sur lui et écarquilla les yeux. L'homme était entre maigre et mince, annonçant plus la douleur anorexique que le sport et la santé. Cela dit, il demeurait d'une sorte de perfection pale, maladive, d'une beauté de martyre. Mais c'est en remontant les yeux sur ce corps qu' Hermione sentit son cœur marquer un arrêt. Un visage taillé au couteau, effet renforcé par la maigreur, des yeux acier soulignés par lourds cernes violets, une bouche fine tordue en un rictus sensuel ne montant même pas au regard, et des cheveux platines accentuant son air fatigué. Draco Malfoy. Il ne portait qu'une sorte de string rouge, ersatz de vêtement qui consolidait l'aspect grotesque de la scène. Hermione ressentit une sorte de bile amère en constatant que son ancien ennemi, si fier, se retrouvait danseur dans un bar miteux d'une ruelle sale de Soho. Elle but rapidement son gin, trop rapidement, comme si la brûlure de l'alcool pouvait effacer la tragédie qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda. Et il la vit le regarder. Il ne marqua même pas l'arrêt, il ne s'offusqua pas qu'elle soit là, il la regarda platement, avant de finir son show et de retourner en coulisse, sous les sifflements salaces des clients présents.

D'un geste tremblant, Hermione recommanda un gin, et cette fois-ci, elle demanda au barmaid de lui laisser la bouteille, qu'elle régla d'avance. Elle but son deuxième verre d'un seul trait. Elle avait envie d'être soûle. Envie d'oublier un moment l'amère réalité. Voir son ancienne nemesis plus au fond du trou qu'elle était loin de la réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à rire du malheur des autres. Au contraire, ce qu'elle venait de voir lui avait porté le coup fatal. Draco le jour, _Klaus_ la nuit. Plongée dans cet état comateux dû autant à l'alcool qu'à une sorte de mélancolie, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui s'était assise près d'elle. Elle sursauta même en entendant la voix plate qui n'avait pas perdu l'élégance aristocratique de ses origines.

_« - Bonsoir Granger._

_-Malfoy... »_

Elle ne savait que dire. Il portait désormais un vague peignoir dans un tissu gris à l'air rêche. Comment engager la conversation avec l'homme qui aux dernières nouvelles vous haïssait et était promis aux hautes sphères de la société magique et qui finalement se retrouvait gogo danser dans un bar mal-famé, moldu qui plus est ? Son malaise dû se voir, puisqu'il ajouta :

_- Surprise n'est-ce pas ? Je peux t'assurer que je n'imaginais pas rencontrer la sage Hermione Granger dans un bar à strip-tease. Ou du moins, pas dans celui-là._

Sa voix n'exprimait ni ironie, ni mépris. Juste une platitude épuisée. Elle se sentait prête à rendre les armes sous ce regard autrefois si fier qui n'était plus qu'une résignation amère entourée de cernes lourds. Ses yeux semblaient même être devenus jaunâtres sur les bords. Hermione ressentait l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant cette pale copie de l'aristocrate hautain qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait aimé cette facette de Draco Malfoy. Ils s'étaient haït d'une passion mutuelle. Mais comment arriver à ne pas perdre pied quand tous nos repères s'effondrent autour de nous ?

_- Je me suis faite plaquée. Ce n'est pas que je l'aimais, mais je vais finir seule et pour oublier, j'avais besoin de venir me noyer dans la misère des autres._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Peut être avait-elle trop bu. Cependant, il la regarda, et un air indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux clairs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa et préféra se tourner vers le barmaid.

_- John, j'ai fini ma soirée. Apportes-nous deux bouteilles de gin, on va en avoir besoin. Dis à Greg de le retenir sur mon salaire._

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Elle attendait qu'il parle. Qu'il lui explique. Mais elle ne savait comment le demander. Au fond, elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille et qu'il la laisse rentrer seule chez elle. De la compagnie, même triste, lui faisait du bien. Elle le regarda se servir un verre et remplir le sien. Chacun but en silence. Finalement, elle lâcha dans un murmure :

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Après les procès de la guerre, mes biens ont été confisqués et j'ai perdu le droit d'exercer la magie, _dit-il à voix tout aussi basse._ Je me suis marié, et le vent du divorce emporta son parfum, mes deux enfants et mes derniers biens. _

Chaque mot semblait déchirer des lambeaux de chairs dont elle ignorait l'existence aux creux de son ventre. Comment éprouver autre chose face à tant de désespoir et de misère ? Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et sembla démêler les nœuds de ses élucubrations et des émotions innommables qui se jouaient en elle.

_- C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? Quand les choses que tu croyais acquises s'effondre les unes après les autres autour de toi._

_- Cela me donne envie de mourir Malfoy._

_- Comme je te comprends._

Ils burent un nouveau verre ensemble. Silencieusement. Regardant le nouveau danseur qui avait pris place. Une figure insipide, de celles que l'ont oublie à peine sortie de notre champ de vision. Tout aussi maigre. Voire plus. Un teint jaunâtre. La même fatigue. Ayant suivi ses réflexions, il lâcha d'une voix morne :

_- Il est malade. Une hépatite C. Cela fait deux ans que ça dure. Et il vient d'apprendre qu'il n'en a plus que pour six mois avant que son foie ne lâche._

_- Et il est toujours là ?_

_- A-t-il d'autres choix ?_

Elle détacha son regard du danseur pour le fixer à nouveau sur sa nemesis et demanda d'une voix hésitante ce qu'elle remâchait depuis quelques minutes.

_- Tu aimes ce que tu fais ?_

_- Granger, je danse à moitié nu dans un bar miteux et quand cela ne suffit pas, je me fais troncher dans les chambres pourpres de l'étage pour arrondir les fins de mois. Ce n'est pas exactement la définition de la vie de rêve._

Cela avait été dit sans agressivité. Juste avec la lassitude qui semblait suinter de tout le bar. Parler lui semblait même être d'un épuisement terrible. La misère semblait s'accrocher à sa peau comme autant de chaînes de rouilles et d'os.

_- Il y avait pourtant d'autres métiers. Même dans ta situation._

_- Mais rien d'aussi destructeur._

_- Pourquoi veux-tu te détruire ?_

_- Et toi ?_

Elle passa en revue les événements de sa vie rapidement. La vie sage, la guerre, la retombée fatidique de tout ce bruit et de toute cette fureur, la mort de beaucoup d'amis, les procès. Autant d'événements qui la touchait de très loin. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'après tout cela, la vie ne pouvait plus être vécue pareil. Les autres avaient su reprendre une vie calme, profiter du soulagement de la fin de l'Horreur, construire une famille. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La guerre n'avait pas laissé un traumatisme, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout était insipide, fade. Un vide persistait en elle, et rien ne venait le combler. Elle avait beau chercher, un seul mot lui revenait tout le temps. _« Seule, tu es seule. »_ Elle savait qu'elle n'attendait pas l'amour torride qui la traverserait comme une tempête. Elle voulait juste une présence. Une chaleur. Quelque chose. Elle se mourrait d'un mal qu'elle ignorait.

_- Je me sens tellement vide Malfoy._

Il ne dit rien. Il comprenait.

_- Je suis homosexuel Granger, c'est pour ça que ma femme m'a quitté._

Stupeur. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il aime les hommes que le fait qu'il veuille se détruire pour cela. Elle ne comprenait pas.

_- Cela vaut-il tout cela ? Tu es beau, malgré ton nom, tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie._

_- Oh, l'homosexualité est le moindre mal de ma vie._

_- Alors quoi ? _

Il baissa les yeux sur son verre. Son regard si vide depuis le début de la conversation se teinta d'une once de douleur. Il déglutit et enfin avoua le nœud de son auto-destruction.

_- Je suis amoureux de Potter._

Voilà. Il l'avait dit comme on annonce un cancer. Comme on annonce qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup à vivre. Maladie incurable. Elle comprenait.

_- Je sais que c'est ridicule. C'est bien pour cela que personne ne le sait, et que cela me ronge comme une bête tapie dans mes entrailles. Aurais-tu pu imaginer cela ? Malfoy amoureux de St Potty, le Survivant doté de femme et enfants se drapant dans sa merveilleuse renommée ?_

Sa voix n'était plus lasse, mais amère, amère comme le plus dur des hivers. Elle comprenait qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé, qu'il n'ait jamais pu l'avouer. Ils avaient été rivaux. La haine est une passion, et c'était vrai qu'il avait été la pire des obsessions d'Harry, mais de là à envisager une relation, il y avait un grand fossé. Comme elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie d'hurler même. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. La première bouteille était vide depuis longtemps. La deuxième à moitié entamée. Ils burent encore silencieusement. Elle voulait boire pour noyer ces braises atroces qui se nichaient dans sa gorge. Les cendres du regret.

_- Tu vas mieux maintenant que tu as contemplé la pourriture ?_

_- Non Malfoy. Maintenant, je suis triste à en crever._

_- C'est normal. La misère reste la misère._

_- Pourquoi vouloir me consoler Malfoy ? Tu es mille fois plus malheureux que moi._

_- Peut être suis-je seul moi aussi. Peut être avais-je besoin de parler à quelqu'un._

Il se leva, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il restèrent dehors, immobiles. Ne parlant plus mais ne se quittant pas. Elle avait remis sa parka, et se serrait dedans pour étouffer le froid qui l'envahissait. Mais aucun vêtement n'aurait pu atténuer ce froid là. Doucement, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son peignoir. Il l'alluma et expira quelques volutes de fumées qui se mêlaient à la buée de sa bouche. Il ne frissonnait même pas dans l'air glacial de décembre. Au bout d'un moment, elle osa demander :

_- On pourrait se revoir._

_- Je ne crois pas Granger._

Bien sur. Elle avait failli oublier qu'elle n'était toujours qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe en plus d'une pauvre ratée sentimentale. Les larmes frémissaient à ses paupières quand elle hocha frénétiquement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Il soupira.

_- Ce n'est pas ça Granger. Je ne peux pas laisser des gens s'attacher à moi. Plus maintenant._

_- Je me moque de ton nom._

_- Ce n'est pas ça._

_- C'est quoi alors ?_

Sa langue passa nerveusement sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha son mégot qui émit un grésillement quand la braise toucha la neige. Il ressortit une cigarette qu'il porta à nouveau à sa bouche. Après une expiration tremblante, il la regarda. Et le masque se délita. Il avait un sourire doux quand il dit :

_- Je vais crever Granger._

Il avait le dernier sourire du condamné. Alors elle comprit. Ce fut comme une porcelaine qui se brisait dans son âme. Elle comprit l'air fatigué, la lassitude, les cernes, et surtout, les yeux jaunis. Un sanglot explosa dans sa voix.

_- Tu es malade._

Il rit doucement. Un rire d'enfant.

_- C'est à moi de pleurer Granger, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Dans un moment de faiblesse, j'ai voulu en finir et comme je suis trop lâche pour le faire tout seul, j'ai demandé à la mort de me prendre par derrière,_ lâcha-t-il d'une voix lourde de sarcasmes.

Il avait couché avec le danseur. Il s'était injecté la mort dans un orgasme et maintenant, il offrait son corps en attendant que le train passe le prendre. Et tout ça pour un nom de famille, quelques erreurs et un amour déçu. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste que cela suffise à nous faire basculer de l'autre côté du miroir.

_- Tu regrettes ?_

_- Si tu savais._

Tout était dit. Il ne restait plus que les pleurs et les regrets. Un interminable tombeau des regrets. Le vide au sein de ses côtes s'était rempli, mais à quel prix ? Elle était pleine d'une amertume et d'un chagrin qui ne lui était pas propre. Pendant un instant, elle avait été l'amie la plus intime de Draco Malfoy. Il avait déchargé son fardeau sur ses épaules, elle le traînerait à jamais comme un boulet. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était trop choquée pour cela. Tout était dit, elle n'avait plus qu'à partir. Elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher. Elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Elle s'arrêta, et se retournant, lui dit d'une voix ferme :

_- Je viendrais te voir à l'hôpital._

Elle vit son visage s'adoucir avant de s'effondrer. Le masque avait été jeté aux orties et maintenant, il offrait un dernier cadeau. Son regard teinté d'un profond soulagement et d'un remerciement qui n'avait de place que dans le silence. Il était inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils se comprenaient. On dit que l'on meurt toujours seul. C'est vrai. Cependant, il n'est rien de pire d'agoniser seul, perdu au fond d'une chambre d'hôpital à la propreté insultante. Elle viendrait, et elle tiendrait sa main s'il le fallait dans ses derniers instants, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment vers d'autres hivers. Et cela la détruirait. Elle le porterait à jamais, ce regard acier lourds de cernes violets. Mais elle le ferait. Juste parce que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait partagé son âme comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, il l'avait comprise.

_- Je peux t'appeler Draco ?_

_- Bien sur._

Alors elle partit. Elle sentit ses pas la guider sans qu'elle eut à réfléchir. Comme une soirée avait-elle pu tourner mal à ce point ? Elle n'était toujours qu'une pauvre fille seule, mais plus aussi vide qu'avant. Maintenant, l'invincible douleur avait planté son drapeau despotique sur son cœur, comme une lame coincée entre ses côtes. Cela valait certainement mieux que le vide... Une fois sure qu'elle se fut un peu éloignée, après avoir tourné au coin d'une rue et après avoir perdu de vue le bar miteux dont elle ignorait le nom, elle s'autorisa à tomber à genoux dans la neige. Écrasée de chagrin, elle pleura. Elle pleura Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, les amours perdus, la solitude, l'injustice, le regret et le remord. Elle hurla sa nausée pour cette chienne de vie. Au loin, l'aube se levait déjà. Et à genoux dans la neige devenue marron à cause des pas des promeneurs de la veille, elle pleura longtemps. Qu'il était triste ce petit bout de femme qui pleurait à lui tout seul toute la misère du monde.


End file.
